


Cedric and the Golden Egg

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: pornish_pixies, Filk, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How <i>did</i> Cedric get the idea to put the egg in the water? A smutty hypothesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cedric and the Golden Egg

**Author's Note:**

> For the Poetry Challenge at Pornish Pixies. Thanks to Hannelore, and abject apologies to Edgar Allan Poe.

Once upon a Scottish evening, with all the owls of Hogwarts keening,  
  Cedric slowly opened up the Prefects' bathroom door.  
In his hands the boy was toting the dragon's egg with golden coating,  
  Thinking of Krum's gloating, gloating at his win the task before.  
Cedric wouldn't let himself be beaten as he'd been before —  
                This, the brave young Badger swore.

Cedric shed his clothes and slid into the tub as he'd been bid  
  By his peculiar new professor, name of Moody, Alastor.  
The water was sweetly warming, and the magic bubbles forming  
  Misty images that crept and swept across the bathroom floor  
Relaxed the boy as little had been able in the months before,  
                Soothed every muscle that was sore.

Then, his task recalling, he cracked the egg and set it squalling,  
  Horrid in its caterwauling, like the banshees of Irish lore.  
Cedric listened closely, but concluded it was mostly  
  Just the same as every other time he'd opened it before.  
But for marble tile echoes, just exactly as before —  
                Dreadful screams, and nothing more.

Then the young man noticed something strange about the lotus  
  Pattern set into the bottom of the egg he'd never seen before:  
He realised, breath abating, the noisy egg was _vibrating_ ,  
  And now was inundating his mind with thoughts he'd never had before.  
Blushing as he pondered what such a thing could be used for —  
                He drew his wand and locked the door.

In one hand his hard prick grasping, and in the other the gold egg clasping,  
  Into the water he began the precious clue to lower.  
He touched it to his cock, and let out a yelp of shock  
  As the sudden pleasure rocked him like nothing ever had before.  
And as it shot like lightning down his spine and to his very core,  
                Cedric knew he wanted more!

The boy reached further down to pass the quivering egg along his arse  
  And wanked himself with gusto as he worked his bollocks o'er.  
As he got even hotter, his thoughts turned to Harry Potter  
  While he writhed, and water splashed onto the bathroom floor.  
Thinking of that fine young lad, the famous Gryffindor,  
                Into climax he did soar.

Only once he'd finished coming did Cedric hear the tuneful humming  
  Emanating from the egg, which had only screamed before.  
But the sound was rather muffled, so the sated, handsome Huffle-  
  -puff submerged his head, the clue to listen for.  
And that's how noble Cedric learnt what the next task held in store —  
                That — and a little something more!


End file.
